Detention
by Iggy Beilschmidt
Summary: Gilbert has detention with Arthur. Just how will it turn out? Prussia x England/ Gilbert x Arthur


A/N: This is just something I made up in school when my principle started talking about detention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

It's a normal day at Hetalia academy for Arthur Kirkland. It was a quiet day and Arthur was in a pretty good mood. He just finished his work in the student council room, (he's the student council president), when the door swung open and the chemistry teacher walked in followed by Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is an albino, Prussian man, nut he doesn't look very albino now. He looked as though he just blew something up. His normally whitish, silverfish hair was now covered in black soot (his face looked like that too) and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He was also smirking.

"Mr. Kirkland, this is the third time this week that he has blown up his desk in my class and now I have decided that he will be serving detention after school and you will be watching him."

_'How did he blow up his desk three times and its only Monday?'_

"That's fine I'll do it."

"Thank you, he will come back at three o'clock."

As Gilbert and the teacher were leaving the room, Gilbert turned around and, while smirking, said:

"See you later, Iggy!"

"Wanker, don't call me that!"

'Well there goes my nice day.'

Around three:

Arthur was dreading Gilbert coming to the student council room. He knows that Gilbert belongs to the BTT, a.k.a. The Bad Touch Trio. He really doesn't want to be alone with one of the craziest and most perverted students in the school; he was almost as bad as Francis. Basically, Arthur was scared to be alone with him.

As Arthur was waiting, he started reading some Shakespeare that he brought along with him. After a couple of minutes the door swing open and Gilbert yells:

"The Awesome Me Has Arrived!"

Arthur cringed at the loud voice; Gilbert was really obnoxious and Arthur hated it.

"Well that's bloody fantastic. Now just sit down and shut up because I have work to do."

"Aww~, you're no fun, why can't we play a game or something?" whined Gilbert.

"This is detention, we are not playing a game, you wanker."

After a couple of minutes, Gilbert started getting bored playing with his little yellow bird, Gilbird. Then the most awesome idea came to him; he was going to annoy and embarrass the hell out of Arthur.

"Hey, Iggy~, I'm bored! Entertain me!"

"No, I told you I'm busy and stop calling me that."

"Kesesesese~"

Arthur stiffened. He knew that laugh. That's not a very good sign. Before Arthur could move or even do anything, Gilbert was already next to him, smirking. Next thing he knew, Gilbert spun his chair around and trapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" said a now glaring, and blushing, Arthur.

"Just having fun."

"Well, stop."

"But it's fun making you embarrassed and uncomfortable."

"I'm not embarrassed or uncomfortable!"

"Sure you're not."

Truth is, Arthur was _very_ uncomfortable and _very_ embarrassed, only for the fact that Gilbert was now very close to his face, he could fell the warm breath on his face. Arthur had this really big crush on Gilbert, so it's not bad having him that close, but then it's bad, because he doesn't know if Gilbert even likes him.

"Dude! You're not even listening to my awesomeness! Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're usually yelling at me by now."

"Whatever."

"Kesesesese~, I know what to do."

_'Oh crap! What is he going to do?'_

"W-what are you-"

Arthur didn't even get to finish his sentence, when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. His face could not get any redder or his eyes get any bigger. He didn't have time to react, when Gilbert pulled away. Arthur was still in shock when Gilbert asked:

"Hey, Iggy, will you go out with me?"

*Silence*

"Hey, Artie?"

*Silence*

"Arthur?"

"W-what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"S-sure."

After that, Arthur realized that Gilbert did indeed like him that way. Gilbert also got detention as much as he could just so he could be with Arthur.


End file.
